Requiem
by Blatherskite3
Summary: Sometimes, the end is inevitable. Character death. -Animated-


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated, nor anything else mentioned in this story, and I make no monetary profit.  
><span>Warning:<span> Character death, reflections and the emotions that come with, slight spoilers for "Transwarped".  
><span>Thanks:<span> Inspired by a conversation with _supergirlprime_. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Requiem<strong>

_Run!_

A blur of blue and black darted down hallways, taking every corner in stride.

_Don't stop!_

Turning a corner sharply, Blurr nearly crashed into a closed door. He turned around, heading into the hallway on his left. He wouldn't stop – he _couldn't_ stop!

The sense of danger fueled his speed; the fight or flight mechanism all sentient things have kicking into overdrive.

_He's going to get me!_

Another door closed in front of him, causing Blurr to turn to his right. He was being herded into a trap, and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do.

A door closed in front of him. Blurr turned, but the door behind him had closed as well. He was effectively trapped, sealed in like a wild animal. Panic began to mount, and his vents began to work overtime to try and cool him down.

_I'm going to die!_

The two doors began to move towards him. Without really thinking, Blurr ran at one trying to push it back. He wasn't nearly strong enough, however, and it kept moving forward.

He fruitlessly tried to stop the other one with his feet, while using his back to push against the first door. It was to no avail.

Blurr felt himself start to compact, and cried out. It hurt; oh Primus it hurt so badly! He was going to be crushed, and he knew it.

"_No!"_

The hysterical wail was cut off abruptly as the two doors met in the middle.

* * *

><p>Shockwave (under the guise of Longarm Prime) headed to where he had crushed the speedster. He nodded to a few mechs here and there, giving off no indication that he had just committed a crime.<p>

There was no one around when he got to the site of Blurr's demise. Shockwave looked around, double checking no one would see, and picked up the light blue cube on the floor. The mangled frame fit in one hand effortlessly.

Unknown to Shockwave, that cube wasn't actually dead.

Blurr was still alive, and he could hear and feel everything going on around him, although he couldn't see it. Somehow his audio receptors had survived, but his optics – one of the most fragile parts of his body – had been shattered.

His pain receptors must have been damaged – or maybe his ability to process pain, Blurr couldn't be sure – because when there should have been agony there was only a dull throb. It was something he couldn't help but be thankful for.

_Where are we going?_

Without the ability to see, Blurr had no clue where Shockwave was taking him. He could feel the motion of movement, though, so he knew that he was being taken somewhere.

Something told him that it wouldn't bode well for him, though.

Shockwave wouldn't leave any evidence. Even though he thought Blurr was dead, there was always a chance that someone could find his shell if it wasn't disposed of properly. That would mean his cover would be blown.

If his cover was blown... Shockwave shuddered to think of what Megatron would do to him. Especially since it would have been his own fault.

Shockwave exited the building that housed the space bridge Nexus. He transformed into his Longarm alternate mode, a Cybertronian crane, and held Blurr in the air as he drove.

It was an odd feeling, being suspended in mid-air. Especially since he had been extremely damaged, and the air that caressed his frame felt like a mixture of a tingle and pain.

Shockwave went up an incline, and Blurr heard a door open. Blurr felt himself shifted as he heard Shockwave transform.

_I have a really bad feeling about this..._

"Agent Cliffjumper," Shockwave walked up to the red intelligence officer. "Please dispose of this... sensitive material."

Blurr felt himself tossed and then caught, a sense of dread filling his spark. Cliffjumper had access to the smelter... he was going to be melted down.

"Yes sir, Longarm Prime, sir."

Blurr tried to speak, to tell Cliffjumper that he was alive, but his vocalizer must have been crushed. Nothing came out, and he only got a brief flash of pain.

He heard a door open and Longarm Prime leave the room.

_Oh no... I'm going to die! I'm so young; there's so much that I wanted to see! So much that I wanted to do!_

Blurr felt Cliffjumper shift, and tried desperately to speak, to move, to do _something_. But nothing happened.

Blurr wished that he could cry at that moment. He had given up all hope; there was nothing that he could do.

Blurr heard the sound of the chute leading to the smelter open, and his life flashed before his broken optics. It was over in a minute, and it left him in despair. His life had been so short; mainly consisting of training to be in the Elite Guard and then being in the Elite Guard.

Blurr was hit with a sudden wave of hatred for Shockwave. He had infiltrated their ranks and had most likely given all their intel to Megatron. But the worst part was that Blurr had considered Longarm Prime a friend.

He felt himself falling as Cliffjumper dropped him into the chute.

_Will they mourn for me? Will they remember me? Am I going to the Matrix?_

Despite all the frantic thoughts that swirled in his head at the face of death, Blurr felt himself at peace.

He felt himself drop into the smelter, but before the pain could breach his broken pain receptors, he felt his spark flicker out.

With an overwhelming sense of _'I've fulfilled my purpose and will move on to a better place'_, Blurr's form faded to gray before it melted from existence.

**End**


End file.
